


The Cloaked Messenger

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not your typical reverse harem, Eventual Smut, F/M, More tags to be added, Reader is a Lady, Red is a huuuuuge flirt lmao, Reverse Harem, This is NOT in the world of ut btw, i started writing this literal years ago and am only now publishing it, it's in its own little thing, midevil times, nice thanks adhd, so i guess this is an au? sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: You are a messenger, sent from the human kingdoms to deliver a message to King Asgore of Ebbot. In order to get there, you must pass though a small monster kingdom inhabited by mostly skeleton monsters, ruled by their king, Skull.What started as a simple mission to help save your kingdom turns into one of the biggest events of your life, which would help change your life forever.





	The Cloaked Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am & i feel like crap so here's [my twit](https://twitter.com/snyyland) and [discord server](https://discord.gg/rGaGTUf) okay bye
> 
> (please leave a review, i thrive on validation. thnk u)

The backwoods of the border between the human kingdom of Spero and it’s neighboring all-skeleton kingdom of Skelettkönig, the mass of land between the various human kingdoms and main kingdom of monsters, Ebbot. 

There were reports of a human in these parts, seemingly aimlessly wandering around. Sans wonders why. Only foolish humans came through this side of the border. After all, the cliffs were steep; no human who fell down them has been known the survive. 

There’s a rustle to his left and his stance shifts, drawing his weapon quickly. A dog with pure white fur pops it head out of the bushes, yipping at him. 

Sans sighs, putting his sword away. “jeez-- i thought i told ya not to do to me, toby.”    
  
Another yip, and then the dog sit in front of him, placing a satchel at his feet. Sans blinks-- picking up the satchel, he looks through it. A few miscellaneous items are in it, but there’s one that catches his eye-- a white envelope. 

Pulling the envelope out of the satchel, he turns it around in his hands, until his hands fall onto a familiar seal. 

“toby, where’d you find this, boy?” he asks, and the dog runs off in the other direction through the trees. 

* * *

 

Your head is foggy. 

You’re not sure, exactly, where you are. All you do know is that you smell the odd combination of old oak trees, pine, and tomatoes. And that you’re moving. 

You register a voice, then another-- people are talking. Some are deep, some are higher in pitch; some are smooth, others are rough. 

Then you’re laid down on a soft surface. Warmth fills you, and you try to focus on that warmth as you gather your thoughts and try to remember why you were here. 

You were chosen to deliver a message to King Asgore of the Monster Kingdom of Ebbot from Empress Gilligan, ruler of the human kingdom of Spero. You were told the message was top secret, and that to get to the larger, main monster kingdom of Ebbot, you had to pass through a small monster kingdom, home to many different types of skeletal monsters, Skelettwelt, and gain access to the gate to Ebbot by getting an escort from the King’s Personal Guard. 

Right, okay. That is what you were sent to do, so… what happened? 

...oh right. You fell off a cliff while running from bandits. 

"ALRIGHT-- I THINK THAT’S ALL I CAN DO FOR HER FOR NOW, CAPTAIN. NOW WE SHOULD LET HER REST.” a deep, though somewhat cheery voice says. 

“alright-- thanks, blue.” said a second voice, a slightly deeper baritone. 

“MWEH-- OF COURSE!!”

You’re suddenly feeling tired. Maybe you should just… go to sleep for now. 

As you drift off to sleep, you feel warmth envelope you and a tingle of electricity on your skin. 

* * *

 

You blink your eyes open, blinking softly as your vision slowly becomes clearer. You look around; stone and concrete walls surround you, a lantern beside you lights up the room. Through the window, you see the sun setting just beyond the horizon. 

You sit up, groggily rubbing at your eyes. Where exactly where you…? 

For the moment, since you simply can’t decipher where you are, you decide to retrace your steps. 

So, you were walking through the forests. Then, while you were restin for a while to eat, a few bandits came out of bushes with some less than savory intent, and after fighting them off, you grabbed you satchel and ran for your life. You ran and you and then…

You fell off the cliff and passed out. 

You sigh, rubbing at your eyes, noting that your cloak is missing and stand up. You’re a tad wobbly at first, and there’s some pain in your arms and on your head, but it passes soon enough. You locate your cloak on a nearby chair, and take a latrine sitting on a table next to it, deciding to go exploring for a bit.

You walk through dimly lit stone halls, your shoes make soft tap tap tap noises on the stone floor below. Most of the door, barring a few closests, are locked. In said closets, there’s...weaponry. So you’re obvious in a fort of some kind. Maybe some soldiers found you unconscious and took you to safety? 

You happen upon a a set of double doors with light pouring in from inside. There sounds like a lot of lively conversations going on on the other side. You get a bit nervous, but slowly, carefully, open the doors.

* * *

 

The minute you opened the doors, they all instantly turned their attention onto you. 

There were six of them.They were sitting around, waiting for something. Specifically, they were waiting for you to wake up. 

“i was startin’ to think you’d never wake up, darlin’.” First up was Sans. He was the captain of King Skull’s Personal Guard and the General of his (somewhat small) Army. He was generally lax, had a cool air to him. There was something tense in his expression, though. 

“I AM SO VERY GLAD YOU’RE OKAY, HUMAN!!” Next is Papyrus. Sans’ younger brother and protege. He was taller than his brother, but he was kind as could be and he could never hurt a fly. 

“feh heh heh. you really had us goin’ there, sweetheart.” Red. Sans’ second in command. He was quite a flirt, but had a bit of a temper on him. Surprisingly, he used a bow and arrow and was very proficient at it.

“OH PLEASE. I KNEW SHE'D WAKE UP EVENTUALLY.” Edge. Red's brother, and the fort's demolitionist. If you needed something (or someone) blown up, he was your guy. Like his brother, he had quite the temper on him, while also tending to be quite the narcissist. 

“MWEH HEH HEH!!! I AM VERY HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY, HUMAN!! I WAS HOPING MY HEALING MAGIC WOULD HELP YOU!” Blue. Best healer in the Fort and absolute sweetheart. He was all about positivity and learning, as well as being your best self. 

“nyeh heh. don't sweat it, honey. you seem like a tough gal to me.” And lastly, Stretch. He's the best tactician in the entire kingdom. He, like Sans, was very lax and chill but in a… much more observant way. 

“Oh my,” you say, placing a hand to your chest. You look around at them, their eye sockets trained on you. You bow your head. 

“Hello,” you say, telling them your name, “I am a messenger of the Kingdom of Spero. I have a letter I must deliver to King Asgore of Ebbot before the fifth new moon.” 

Sans steps forward. “yeah, i saw the seal on the letter in your bag. by the by,” he reaches behind him and grabs your bag, handing back to you, “here. thought you might want this back.” 

You take it back, thanking him. You feel much better with it back on your person. 

“i take it you need to see the King, yeah? he can grant you passage to where you need to go.” 

You smile. “Yes, that would be great… thank you.”

Sans winks at you. “of course. no prob darlin’. my second in command and i can escort you to him. right, red?” 

Red smirks, “don't mind if i do, feh heh heh-- ow! boss, what the hell?!” 

“RED, PLEASE. DO NOT BE VULGAR WITH THE HUMAN. SHE IS HERE ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS.” Edge chides him. 

Sans sighs. “just ignore them.” Hey says, motioning you along. “hold down the fort while i'm gone, okay bro? be back in a bit. 

“OF COURSE, BROTHER!! NYEH HEH HEH!!” 

You have a feeling this is going to be a long trip, with these skeletons around.


End file.
